


Talia's Fairy Tail

by KidXSoulForever0880



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: All fairy tail characters i can remember, Chaos, F/M, Genderfluid Character, LGBTQ+ characters, Lesbians, Lisanna Dragneel equals Lizzy, Lizzy is Genderfluid, Lost Love, M/M, Magic, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE MEN DAMNIT, New Guild Master, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TALIA IS PANSEXUAL, Talia becomes guild master, Twist in later chapters, eventual Gratsu, gays, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidXSoulForever0880/pseuds/KidXSoulForever0880
Summary: Talia is the older sister to Natsu. How is she going to handle a kid? A possible boyfriend? Her brother and her family going missing? With fiery determination, despite being a water dragon slayer.  T for now may raise to m at a later date. Future Gratsu and a suprise twist in later chapters. Stay tuned to find out what it is.I suck at summaries enjoy the first chapter. I may add more tags later.
Relationships: Alzack Connell/Bisca Mulan, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Mystogan/Talia Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Platonic Talia Dragneel/Bickslow
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

CROSS POSTED ON FANFICTON SAME TITLE  
I guess = Flashbacks  
I SWEAR IF YOU DON’T KNOCK IT OFF! = thoughts  
Chapter 1  
Talia sat at the bar, her eyes locked on a forlorn Cana. She knew how Cana always got around the S-Class trials and was trying to think of ways to cheer her up. Talia had gotten her S-Class level a different way due to her being banned from Tenrou Island. Talia stood up and started to walk towards Cana who gained a determined look and started after Lucy. Talia paused and Turned back to the bar, one hand coming to rub at her shoulder where her brothers’ marks sat. She dropped onto a bar stool and ordered her favorite drink. Mira smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
“I miss your goth days” Talia muttered as she sipped her drink.   
“Of course you do,” Mira chuckled as she wiped a glass clean.  
Talia groaned and twisted her head to smile up at Mira before she planted it face first into the wood again. The S-Class trials were days away and Talia was lamenting the fact that she couldn’t go to watch. Mira watched the water dragon mage pout, a grin on her face. Nobody knew the reason why Talia wasn’t allowed on Tenrou Island except for the Master and Mira herself. Talia straightened out and rubbed at the marks again catching Mira’s attention.   
“Mira,” Talia spoke quietly, making Mira strain to catch her voice.  
“Yes, Talia,?” Mira asked, giving her full attention to the other woman.   
Talia swallowed nervously as she rubbed the conmarks once more.  
“Keep him safe,” Talia demanded,” I have the weirdest feeling pooling in my gut and I can’t explain it.”  
Mira looked into Talia’s eyes and saw a deep seated worry about what would happen to her brother. Mira nodded which caused the girl to sigh in relief only to brighten when she heard a little girl’s giggle. Talia sat up and spun on the stool to face where Jett was playing with Lissa. Talia stood up and walked over to Jett. lamenting in her head that Lissa would never get to meet her dad. Jett passed the seven month old over to her mom, a grin on his lips.   
“Thanks for watching her for a little bit, Jett, hi, Levy, Droy,” Talia stated as she squeezed her daughter lightly.   
‘’We always enjoy watching her,” Levy grinned, wiggling her fingers at the sleepy seven month old who cuddled closer to her mommy.   
Talia nuzzled her daughter's head as she walked out of Fairy Tail and headed home. Talia glanced down and noticed Lissa had fallen asleep, drool leaking out the corner of her mouth. Talia hummed as she walked home, her mind on her lover. Talia once again lamented the fact that Lisanna would never meet her father who was back where he belonged. Talia nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder before realizing who it was,   
“Hey, little brother,” Talia chuckled as her nerves calmed down.   
“How are you holding up, Tals?” natsu asked as Happy floated around their heads.   
Talia sighed quietly before looking at her brother. His scarf wrapped around his forehead instead of around his neck for the first time in a while.  
“I’m getting better, It sucks that Lisanna is never going to meet him,” Talia said as she continued walking with Natsu and Happy trailing behind her.   
“Can we stay with you tonight?” Natsu asked as Happy landed on his head.   
“Yeah, we can do dragon cuddles,” Talia grinned. “We haven’t done those in a while.”  
Natsu and Happy cheered, causing Talia to laugh lightly. walked the rest of the way, smiling and joking around with each other, not knowing that it would be the last time for seven years that they would do that.   
~~~~~~ TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~  
Talia hummed as she cleaned the bar, wearing one of Lucy’s outfits that she had borrowed a while ago. Jett was bouncing Lisanna while Dana helped with getting food to everyone. Macao and Wakaba sat at the bar with Romeo next to his dad. Talia hummed under her breath as she fixed some food for Romeo. Dana walked up to her and placed a note in front of her. Talia read it and rolled her eyes before beginning to make the drink for Droy. She glanced at the clock and saw it was about 9 am, the group should be landing on the island by now.   
“Hey, Macao, can you watch this place for me? I need to go grab some more ingredients,” Talia asked.   
“Sure, kiddo,” Macao grinned. “Take Romeo with you. He needs to get out.”  
Talia laughed and nodded while grabbing a jacket and a bag of money. Her warm blacks eyes were sparkling as she scooped Romeo up and headed out the door. Talia grinned at Romeo as she sat him on the ground and held out a hand to the six year old. The two of them got all the ingredients needed before getting a treat. Her mind drifted as she watched Romeo eat his treat, thinking to what Bickslow had asked her before he left.  
~~~~FLASHBACK TO BEFORE THEY LEFT~~~~~~~  
Talia looked up from the book she was reading as a shadow fell over her. Warm black eyes met the masked face of Bickslow and his ‘Babies’.   
“Hi, Bickslow, hi, babies,” Talia said simply, a grin on her lips.  
“Mind if we join you?” Bickslow asked and sat down when Talia shook her head no.   
Talia adjusted her position to where she was leaning against Bickslow, who just glanced at her before playing with the ends of her hair. His babies floated around them, one landed in Talia’s lap. She paused in reading and lifted one hand to pet the baby, her mind on her own baby, whom Erza had demanded time with.   
“How’s baby Lisanna?” he asked, eyes locked on his babies.   
“She's an angel, Erza kidnapped her for Godmother/Goddaughter bonding,” Talia chuckled, causing Bickslow to chuckle as well.  
“Talia, can i ask you a question?” Bickslow spoke up after a few minutes of comfortable silence.   
“Go ahead,” Talia stated as she placed a marker in her book.   
“Master asked Freed asked me to help him with the S-class trials. I was wondering if you would like to go on a date after the trials?” Bickslow asked nervously.   
Talia was silent for a few minutes causing Bickslow’s nerves to start fraying.  
“Yeah, I should probably start dating again,” Talia grinned as she slid her hand into Bickslow’s causing him to grin widely. He pulled the mask he wore and locked eyes with her, making sure to keep his power off.   
Talia grinned even wider at his excited look. They spent the rest of the afternoon under the shade of the large willow, planning for a date that would be seven years late.   
!!!!~~~~FLASHBACK OVER~~~~!!!!!  
Talia snapped out of her thoughts when Romeo tugged on her jacket sleeve. She looked down at the excitable six year old and noticed the smears of chocolate around his mouth. She poured some water onto a cloth and wiped his face causing him to squirm.   
“Mooom,”He whined, causing both of them to freeze before wide grins split both of their faces. Talia continued cleaning off his face.   
“Call me mom if you want to, kiddo, after all,” Talia chuckled as she stood up,” what’s one more kid?”  
“YES!” Romeo cheered as he hopped down from his seat and slid his hand into hers.   
Talia grimaced uncomfortably as her marks twinged. She raised her hand to rub at them, her mind drifting to her brothers. One she knew was perfectly safe, while the other one hasn't been heard from in 400 hundred years. Talia double checked that they had everything before leaving the ice cream joint and headed home with Romeo holding her hand and chattering as they walked back to Fairy Tail.   
As they walked Talia couldn’t explain the growing sense of unease she had as they got closer to home and the day progressed. When they reached Fairy Tail Romeo ran up to his dad and started talking a mile a minute. Talia paused and snagged her baby from Jett before heading behind the bar. Talia glanced at the clock and realized that they should be on their way home soon. Macao waved her over and ordered his usual drink while Wakaba smoked his cigar. Talia scowled at the man as she adjusted Lisanna on her hip.   
“She’s getting so big,” Macao commented as he sipped on his drink.  
“Yeah, I just wish Mystogan could be here to see her grow up, ya know?" Talia sighed as she glanced at her left hand to the simple diamond ring that adorned it.   
“I still can’t believe Mystogan is her dad or that you could withstand the sleeping magic he used,” Wakaba muttered as he put his cigar out.  
Talia just grinned and fought down the strong sense of unease as she glanced at the clock again. She glanced down and noticed Lisanna had fallen asleep. Talia strode upstairs to place her in her crib. Talia straightened from placing her baby down as a full body shudder hit her causing her hands and arms to shake violently. Talia winced once her arm started itching as she took off her jacket and hung it on the hook next to the door. Before she left the room she turned on the monitor lacrima and headed back down to the bar.   
Wakaba and Macao stared at Talia as she jumped back into her barmaid duties, a curious frown on her normally smiling face. It was then that Wakaba noticed the marks on her arm had changed. He waved her down to get her attention, no knowing he was about to almost completely destroy her world.  
“What’s up, Wakaba?” Talia yawned and stretched, on hand coming to rub the marks on her shoulder.   
“Your marks looked different, that’s all,” Wakaba said.   
Talia froze before twisting her arm to see the marks. No one but Master Makarov and Gildarts knew what the marks meant. The once dull purple eye with a sideways Z behind it was now a brilliantly bright purple while the once vibrant orange flames had dulled to the point of non-existence. Tears began to stream from wide black eyes that were filled with pain. Wakaba and Macao began freaking out as Talia stood there, shock pouring off her in waves. Talia dropped like a puppet whose strings had been cut.   
“Call the leader of Blue Pegasus, we need their intel,” Talia spoke in a watery voice as she clenched her fists.   
Wakaba nodded and raced over to the communication lacrima and contacted Master Bob and his team. Macao held Talia while Dana cleared everyone but the original members out of the building. Romeo held onto her hand as she cried rubbing her arm gently. The room was silent for a few minutes before an anguished wail spilt from Talia’s lips. Sobs tore from her mouth as she lamented the loss of her brother, hurting knowing her elder brother was the cause.   
A few minutes later the door burst open and the members of Blue Pegasus that had been chosen entered the practically empty guild hall. Ren vaulted over the counter once he reached it. His eyes landed on the marks and knew exactly what they meant.   
“Oh, Tals,” Ren whispered causing her head to snap up.   
Ren held out his arms and Talia lunged into them, still crying her heart out. Ren had been there for her when Mystogan had left her and she spilled everything to him about the marks and Mystogan.   
“We’ll find him, right?” Talia whispered, her voice raspy from all the crying.   
“Yeah, we will,” Ren swore, holding his best friend closer.   
Talia sniffled before pulling back from Ren, her eyes filling with a determined fire. She glanced over at master Bob and held out a hand. Bob raced forward and took it, using her hand to pull her into a tight hug.   
“Master Bob,” Talia spoke, her voice slightly muffled.   
“Yes, dear?” Bob asked letting her pull back, a sad smile on his lips.   
“Will you help me find my brother and our friends?” She asked, her eyes flickering with a mix of uncertainty and determination.   
Bob nodded and the two of them sat at a table a few feet away. Jett and Droy looked nervous along with everyone but Ren and the rest of the Blue Pegasus guild members. Talia nodded to whatever Bob had said before standing up from the table. A baby’s cry startled everyone including Talia. Talia continued on her path and grabbed her baby along with a map and the diaper bag. Talia carefully made her way back downstairs, mentally preparing herself for the chaos that would descend when she explained the marks. Talia placed the maps down and sat in her previous seat to feed Lisanna (A.N. Talia breast feeds so she doesn’t have to deal with bottles).  
“I think it’s time I told you guys what the marks on my arms mean exactly,” Talia sighed, adjusting Lisanna slightly.   
Talia took a deep breath and watched as everyone gathered around her and Master Bob.   
Here’s hoping they don’t hate me, Talia thought.   
“Please don’t interrupt me,” Talia swallowed the lump in her throat as she burped her baby.   
“I’ve had these marks forever,” Talia sighed. “One is connected to Natsu, the other is connected to my oldest brother. Natsu only remembers me because of how close our dragon parents were. While fire and water technically don’t mix, our parents trained us together. It’s part of why I could resist my husband's magic and how I know things before they happen. The marks color is indicative of how healthy and safe they are. Had the colors on the flame disappeared, it would have indicated Natsu’s death. Now that my older brother is back, it can not be anything good. Mainly because of who my brother is.”  
“Who's your brother?” Bisca asked, her hands fiddling with her green hair.  
“My elder brot-” Talia cut herself off, her head snapping towards the door.  
“Everyone upstairs, now,” Talia ordered. “Macao take Lisanna with you.”  
Talia handed Lisanna to Macao who looked flustered before he did as ordered. A tan hand came to rest on the Fairy Tail mark on her eye, feeling it warm up. The doors were still wide open so she could clearly see him as he approached. He paused on the threshold, staring at Talia with an unreadable expression.   
You joined her guild. Why? Zeref demanded, head slightly tilted.   
Yeah, I did, someone had to watch out for Natsu, Talia growled at him.   
Zeref looked away and sighed as Talia approached. He stamped down his magic, not knowing if she was still immune to it. It started to spread from him and Zeref tensed as it approached his sister and stopped.   
“What are you doing here, brother?” Talia whispered, her arms wrapping around her waist.   
“I wanted to say sorry, I tried to get him off the Island before Acnalogia destroyed it,” Zeref said as he placed a hand on her cheek.   
Talia took a shuddering breath as she leaned into his touch, a melancholy smile on her lips. Zeref pulled her into a hug as he slipped a necklace around her neck. Talia leaned into Zeref before stepping back. Her hand came up to the necklace around her neck as she watched her older brother walk away. She stood there long after he had flown off.   
“Macao can you babysit Lisanna tonight? I need some time to think,” Talia spoke suddenly startling the guild members.   
“Sure, kiddo,” Macao agreed.   
“BYE, MOM!” Romeo called as Talia walked away after making sure Macao had everything.   
Talia waved over her shoulder as her feet carried her to an unknown destination. When she snapped out of her thoughts she realized her feet had taken her to Lucy’s place. Lucy had given her a key for when they went on long missions. Talia entered the apartment and she wasn’t sure of what she was expecting. She glanced around and sat on Lucy’s bed, fighting tears as she stared at a picture of her, Lucy, Lisanna(j.r,), Natsu, Happy, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna(Original), and Erza in the park after Lisanna had been born. Talia flopped back onto the bed, clinging to Lucy’s pillow. As Talia drifted off to sleep, she wondered if she would ever see her family ever again. 

!!!!!!~~~~~~~DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Talia was sitting in the nearly empty guild hall reading a book at the bar. Master Makarov grumbled causing Mira to look at him. Talia tuned them out until she heard multiple thuds. She looked up from her book, only to meet a pair of brown eyes. The two 13 year olds stared at each other for a few minutes before the girl turned back to her book.   
“My magic doesn’t affect you,” the boy stated a few seconds later a flyer held in his left hand.   
“Sleep magic doesn’t affect me,” Talia shrugged as she marked her place in the book turning to face the boy.   
“I;m Talia,” she stated as she held out her hand.   
“Mystogan,” he replied as he shook her hand causing a wide grin to split her lips. The two talked for a few minutes before Master Makarov cleared his throat.   
“Oh, right, you need to let everyone wake up,” Talia pouted before an idea struck her.   
Mystogan watched as she pulled her bag closer to her and dug out a blue communication lacrima.   
“This one will only connect to it’s sister lacrima, which I have,” Talia gently placed the lacroma into his hands. A wide grin on her lips caused him to smile as he left, lifting the sleeping magic as he did so. Talia watched him go, her eyes drifting iver towards a very confused Natsu. Talia didn’t know it then but that interaction would lead to the best years and conversations of her life.   
!!!!!!~~~~~~~DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Talia sat up with a gasp, looking around the room.   
It wasn’t a dream, Talia thought as a fresh wave of tears spilled from her eyes.   
She angrily wiped them away and changed into one of her outfits that she usually kept at Lucy’s before heading towards Fairy Tail unaware of what she would be walking into,   
>>>>>TBC<<<<<<  
OK, I know I shouldn’t be starting a ne =w fic but this would not leave me alone. So things to explain. Talia is the middle sibling and the reason there are two Lisannas is because she promised Mira that her first daughter would be named after Mira’s baby sister. Mystogan, A.K.A. Edolas!Jellal, befriends her and eventually falls in love. I’ll explain more about them in a later chapter. Anyway til next time guys, gals, and my chaotic pals!   
Also i created a patreon. I’ll post a link in my bio if you guys want to check it out,   
LOVE YA’LL!  
also i apologize if the formats weird, I'm not use to AO3's layout.


	2. Zeref And Talia Talk

Chapter 2  
Talia headed towards Fairy Tail humming a tune under her breath. Talia made sure Lisanna was situated as she jogged towards her second home and towards, what she hoped, would be a calm day. She opened the doors to lots of yelling and her eye began to twitch. She spotted Dana and waved her over. Talia passed her Lisanna and hoped onto the table and let out a sharp, ear piercing whistle. Everyone froze before turning to face the angry girl.   
“What the hell is going on? The answer had better be good, or I swear it will not be pretty,” Talia snarled, her hands on her hips.   
“We want to quit Fairy Tail,” one brave soul spoke up earning a chorus of agreements from others.   
Talia’s eye began to twitch again. She sighed, took a deep breath, and turned to the one who had spoken.   
“Why do you want to quit?” Talia asked. “And I SWEAR if it’s because of losing SOME of our strongest members I will revoke your ‘I quit Fairy Tail.’”  
No one spoke up and Talia released a growl startling everyone.   
“Just because we lost some people doesn’t mean Fairy Tail is weak or lame,” Talia started, her eyes flashing angrily,” doesn’t mean you should quit. Fairy Tail is about sticking together and proving how strong we are. Fairy Tail is about being a family, you trust the people you share a guild with. Fairy Tail is meant to be a home, a place to make friends and prove that you’re a great wizard. You want to leave because you lost people you didn’t know all that well? Look at the other members of Fairy Tail; we lost a part of our FAMILY!   
” I’m going to do my best to find my lost family and prove that Fairy Tail is the best Guild EVER! If you truly want to leave, I won’t stop you. For those who want to leave, form a line over by the stage, while, I get the stuff to remove your marks.”   
Talia hoped down from the table and started towards the office to grab the Remover and the ledger. She paused and took a shaky breath, pausing in front of a mirror. Talia realized her mark had a faint glow to it.   
Is this your way of saying that I’m almost forgiven, Talia thought?   
A warm breeze blew through the room ruffling her hair, causing a smile to come to her face.   
Keep them safe, Mavis, Talia thought as she grabbed the ledger, the Remover and a green pen. She moved back to the Guild’s main area and noticed the line ending at the door. A small growl left her throat at the amount of people lined up. She passed by Dana and Reedus and gestured with her head for them to follow her.   
Talia climbed onto the stage and turned to Reedus.   
“Can you make a small table for me to set stuff down on and possibly a chair?” Talia requested as she traded Dana the items in her hands for Lisanna.   
“Oui, Talia,” Reedus spoke as he painted the requested items.   
“Thank you, Reedus,” Talia thanked him as Dana set the stuff down.   
Reedus and Dana climbed off the stage as Talia sat down holding Lisanna in her non-dominant hand and the pen in the other. The ledger lay open in front of her as she addressed the line of people.  
“Here is what is going to happen,” Talia spoke as she adjusted Lisanna again. “You are going to come up, give me your name, your reason for leaving, and if I don’t like it, I will NOT remove your guild mark. If you upset either of my children, I will NOT remove your mark, am I clear?”  
A resounding yes echoed through the guild hall in response to her question. Slowly Talia began working through the line, rejecting the first one due to their reasoning being that Fairy Tail was now weak without its members. By the time Talia had reached the end of the line her hand was beginning to cramp up. She had only had to reject five people due to wanting to quit and stating the reason as things she had already said she wouldn’t remove their mark for. By the time she was completely done, there was half of the original numbers. Talia leaned back in her chair as she fed Lisanna while she watched over the guild from her place on the stage. Her warm black eyes wandered over the crowd thinking back to her first date with Mystogan.   
FLASHBACK  
Talia twisted this way and that way, studying herself in the mirror. She frowned lightly as she stared at her dress. The way the blue fabric looked like ocean waves as she moved. A knock on the door startled her, as she was not expecting visitors that day. Talia pulled her hair over her left shoulder before she opened the door.   
“Oh, hey Mystogan,” Talia said as she opened the door to reveal Mystogan.   
“Hello, Talia, may I come in?” Mystogan requested.  
“Sure, come on in,” Talia moved aside to let Mystogan in.   
Mystogan entered the room and sat on the couch, fingers toying with something in his hands. Talia bustled around the kitchen as she made drinks for the two of them. She began humming an old lullaby her mother used to sing as Talia worked. Mystogan bit his lip behind his mask before he released a breath.  
Talia looked up from her work at the sound of him clearing his throat.   
“Talia, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date,” Mystogan asked.  
Talia blinked for a few seconds before she nodded her head yes, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Mystogan smiled widely as he held out his hand to reveal a gold necklace with an emerald tear drop lined with small pearls. Talia took it in with wide eyes.   
“May I put it in you?” Mystogan question shyly.   
Talia nodded and turned around slightly, lifting her hair as Mystogan placed the necklace around her neck.   
Talia lifted a hand to place it on the pendant, a soft smile lighting her features. She turned around to face Mystogan.   
“Where would you like to go for our date?” Talia asked, tilting her head slightly.  
“There is a small glen near the guild hall that only I know of,” Mystogan said as he stood up from the couch with an outstretched hand.   
“That sounds like a great idea,” Talia grinned as she took Mystogan’s outstretched hand. “I can ask Mira to make us a picnic or we could just take some food from here.”  
Mystogan nodded as he walked towards the door.   
“We can swing by the guild for you to go in and get a picnic lunch,” Mystogan said as he held open the door for her.   
The two of them walked towards the guild hand in hand talking quietly with each other. Mystogan hid while Talia headed into Fairy Tail to get the picnic. Once she had the picnic basket from Mira she headed out and met up with Mystogan who led her to the glen.   
Once they reached the glen Talia fell in love wit it. It was peaceful and an absolutely gorgeous place. Mystogan set up the picnic while Talia took in the glen’s warmth and peace.   
The two of them sat in the glen and had the greatest first date getting to know each other as they ate. Once the food was gone Mystogan began telling her about his life while Talia listened attentively as he spoke. Once he was done Talia was silent before she wrapped him in a hug.   
“I’ll always be here for you, I promise,” Talia swore as she hugged him.   
Mystogan was tense for a few minutes before he buried his face in her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. The two of them sat in the glen until sunset just holding each other.   
Once the sun began to set Mystogan walked her home and they shared a gentle goodnight kiss.   
FLASHBACK END  
Talia shook her head as she came out of the memory to look down at Lisanna. Talia took in the mark on her face, the same mark that adorned her father’s face. Talia stood up from her seat and began to burp her daughter.   
Talia looked up from her daughter when a shadow fell over them. Talia smiled softly at Macao who held up a beer mug.   
“How are you holding up, kiddo?” Macao asked as he sipped from his mug.   
“I’m ok, concerned for my brother,” Talia sighed, “missing everyone, especially Mystogan.”  
Macao studied the 18-year-old woman in front of him. Her eyes were locked on her daughter, but Macao could see the guilt growing in her eyes as Talia got lost in thought. Macao watched as she tipped her head back and closed her eyes, sighing softly to herself.   
“How do we explain this?” Talia spoke up after they sat listening to the hum of the guild hall.   
“We look for them,” Macao replied as he finished his beer.   
“I’m going to stay her for the rest of the day,” Talia said as she opened her eyes and looked at Macao.   
Talia stood up with Lisanna clutched in her arms, her eyes filled with guilt.   
“Master Bob and a few others will be showing up soon, can you meet with them?” Talia requested. “I have to sort things out and get Lizzy down for her nap.”  
Macao nodded his agreement before he stood up as well. Talia nodded and headed towards the upstairs office, singing an old lullaby to Lizzy as she walked.   
Talia set Lizzy in her crib and continued singing as she watched her daughter fall asleep. Once she was asleep, Talia flopped into Makarov’s chair. She placed her head in her hands, fighting off tears. Talia licked her lips as she swallowed the lump in her throat.   
Talia released a shaky breath as she leaned back in the chair. A knock on the door made her tense. The door opened to reveal Macao holding the ledger and the Remover.   
“I guess I forgot them downstairs,” Talia sighed and took them from him.   
“Yeah, you just have a lot on your mind,” Macao sighed as she took them from his hands. 

Talia sighed as she headed back to the desk and sat in the chair. She looked out the window, her black eyes glossed over with unshed tears. Talia vaguely registered the door closing as she watched the clouds float past. She placed the ledger and the Remover on the desk in front of her. After a few minutes of watching the clouds Talia began to dig through Makarov’s desk to find the financial records for Fairy Tail. Once she found them Talia began to figure things out. By the time she was done it was late at night with the guild hall being damn near empty except for Lizzy and herself. She had fed Lizzy an hour ago before she fell back asleep. Talia sighed and blew out a breath as she tucked her arms behind her head. She glanced out the window, eyes hunting down patterns in the stars. A noise from downstairs made her jump.   
“What the fudge?” Talia whispered as she headed downstairs.   
Talia made sure to avoid every squeaky floorboard as she walked. Her black eyes easily adjusted to the darkness that was only broken up by slivers of moonlight. Talia made sure to keep her breath and footsteps quiet and even. In the darkness she caught movement and once their eyes locked, Talia froze.   
“Zeref,” Talia breathed out, her heart slamming in her cage.   
“Hello, Talia,” Zeref spoke from the darkness.   
“What? How? I thought,” Talia breathed as she lunged towards her brother.   
Zeref wrapped his arms around her. Talia released a shaky sob, burying her face in his neck.   
“I was trapped on HER island for the longest time,” Zeref stated as he hugged her tightly.   
“You’ve missed a lot, you have a niece now,” Talia said as she pulled back, rubbing the tears from her eyes.   
“I do?” He whispered eyes wide.  
Talia nodded and lead her brother up the stairs to the office. Talia pointed to the crib and Zeref followed her.   
“Wow, she’s so tiny,” Zeref whispered, eyes locked on his niece.   
“Yeah all 7-month olds do. Does your magic still go out of control?” Talia asked.   
"Yeah, do you think you can still negate it?” Zeref requested, as he looked up from his niece.   
“Probably,” Talia said as she rounded the desk, the purple mark on her shoulder flared slightly when Zeref winced.  
“Looks like I still negate it when you go out of control,” Talia sighed as she sat in the chair.   
Silence filled the room as Talia watched her brother. He had this look she could not place on his face. She studied him; her black eyes watching Zeref interact with Lizzy.   
“I’m sorry,” Zeref spoke up after a comfortable silence causing Talia to tense up.   
Her mind running a million miles a minute before it stuttered to a halt, her brain making the connection. Black eyes widened as Talia shot up from her seated position.   
She grabbed Zeref’s arm and pulled him out of the room and down to the main guild hall. Talia dropped his arm like it had burned her and took a few steps away. Talia shakily wrapped her arms around herself as she stared at her brother.   
“Tell me," Talia whispered, tears pouring down her cheeks.   
“Tell you what,” Zeref said as he studied his sister.   
"Tell me you had NOTHING to do with our baby brother’s disappearance!” Talia snapped, tears pouring even faster.   
Zeref said nothing as he turned away from her. Talia gasped softly before she dropped to her knees, her heart slamming against her chest.   
“No, no, no, nonononononono!” Talia cried as she hugged herself tighter.   
“I’m sorry, my hand was forced,” Zeref whispered as he sank to his knees in front of her.   
“How, you must have known he was on her stupid island,” Talia cried.  
“He doesn’t remember me, why?” Zeref asked instead.   
“I don’t know, I didn’t remember you until I was 15,” Talia sniffled, releasing herself from her self-hug.  
“I think it’s something that has to do with the dragons that re-raised us,” Talia released a shaky breath as she scooted closer to her brother.   
Zeref pulled his sister into a hug and let her cry. He placed his chin onto his sister’s head, red eyes locked on the night sky he could see from the slightly ajar door.   
“The sun will rise in a few hours and Macao always shows up half an hour after sunrise,” Talia said after the two had sat there for a few hours.   
“You should go,” Talia whispered as she pulled away from him.   
Zeref nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead as he stood up. Zeref strode out of Fairy Tail guild, a small weight off his shoulder.   
Talia watched him go, her throat sore from crying for the last two hours. Talia strode back up to the office, her mind on her brother and her lost family. Talia entered the room and sat in the chair, a hand coming up to run through her hair. A noise pulled her from her thoughts before they could spiral into true darkness.   
Talia glanced over to see her baby girl’s hands waving in the air and her babbling filled the room. A soft smile filled her face as she went to grab her baby. She picked up Lizzy and began to feed her, hoping that today would bring better news than yesterday.   
After she was done feeding Lizzy, she made sure to burp her and set her down for some tummy time. Talia smiled to herself as she fought off sleep. She pulled a stool over next to the crib and placed a chew toy (I cannot remember what they are actually called) in front of Lizzy. Talia rested her folded arms on top of the lip of the crib.   
“I’m sorry you’ll never get to meet your daddy,” Talia spoke aloud, unaware of Macao just outside the door.   
“Do you know it took me forever just to get your daddy to tell me his full story, it hurts that I have to keep the real story hidden,” Talia continued, her chin resting on her arms. “You’re technically a princess, your daddy and I got married in secret. Only Auntie Erza and Gramps knew about us being married. I wish you could meet him, pumpkin. He was funny, kind, and extremely protective.”  
Macao knocked on the door after Talia fell silent. He pushed the door open only to see Talia fast asleep next to Lizzy’s crib. Macao smiled at her before he placed the plate on the table. Chapter 2  
Talia headed towards Fairy Tail humming a tune under her breath. Talia made sure Lisanna was situated as she jogged towards her second home and towards, what she hoped, would be a calm day. She opened the doors to lots of yelling and her eye began to twitch. She spotted Dana and waved her over. Talia passed her Lisanna and hoped onto the table and let out a sharp, ear piercing whistle. Everyone froze before turning to face the angry girl.   
“What the hell is going on? The answer had better be good, or I swear it will not be pretty,” Talia snarled, her hands on her hips.   
“We want to quit Fairy Tail,” one brave soul spoke up earning a chorus of agreements from others.   
Talia’s eye began to twitch again. She sighed, took a deep breath, and turned to the one who had spoken.   
“Why do you want to quit?” Talia asked. “And I SWEAR if it’s because of losing SOME of our strongest members I will revoke your ‘I quit Fairy Tail.’”  
No one spoke up and Talia released a growl startling everyone.   
“Just because we lost some people doesn’t mean Fairy Tail is weak or lame,” Talia started, her eyes flashing angrily,” doesn’t mean you should quit. Fairy Tail is about sticking together and proving how strong we are. Fairy Tail is about being a family, you trust the people you share a guild with. Fairy Tail is meant to be a home, a place to make friends and prove that you’re a great wizard. You want to leave because you lost people you didn’t know all that well? Look at the other members of Fairy Tail; we lost a part of our FAMILY!   
” I’m going to do my best to find my lost family and prove that Fairy Tail is the best Guild EVER! If you truly want to leave, I won’t stop you. For those who want to leave, form a line over by the stage, while, I get the stuff to remove your marks.”   
Talia hoped down from the table and started towards the office to grab the Remover and the ledger. She paused and took a shaky breath, pausing in front of a mirror. Talia realized her mark had a faint glow to it.   
Is this your way of saying that I’m almost forgiven, Talia thought?   
A warm breeze blew through the room ruffling her hair, causing a smile to come to her face.   
Keep them safe, Mavis, Talia thought as she grabbed the ledger, the Remover and a green pen. She moved back to the Guild’s main area and noticed the line ending at the door. A small growl left her throat at the amount of people lined up. She passed by Dana and Reedus and gestured with her head for them to follow her.   
Talia climbed onto the stage and turned to Reedus.   
“Can you make a small table for me to set stuff down on and possibly a chair?” Talia requested as she traded Dana the items in her hands for Lisanna.   
“Oui, Talia,” Reedus spoke as he painted the requested items.   
“Thank you, Reedus,” Talia thanked him as Dana set the stuff down.   
Reedus and Dana climbed off the stage as Talia sat down holding Lisanna in her non-dominant hand and the pen in the other. The ledger lay open in front of her as she addressed the line of people.  
“Here is what is going to happen,” Talia spoke as she adjusted Lisanna again. “You are going to come up, give me your name, your reason for leaving, and if I don’t like it, I will NOT remove your guild mark. If you upset either of my children, I will NOT remove your mark, am I clear?”  
A resounding yes echoed through the guild hall in response to her question. Slowly Talia began working through the line, rejecting the first one due to their reasoning being that Fairy Tail was now weak without its members. By the time Talia had reached the end of the line her hand was beginning to cramp up. She had only had to reject five people due to wanting to quit and stating the reason as things she had already said she wouldn’t remove their mark for. By the time she was completely done, there was half of the original numbers. Talia leaned back in her chair as she fed Lisanna while she watched over the guild from her place on the stage. Her warm black eyes wandered over the crowd thinking back to her first date with Mystogan.   
FLASHBACK  
Talia twisted this way and that way, studying herself in the mirror. She frowned lightly as she stared at her dress. The way the blue fabric looked like ocean waves as she moved. A knock on the door startled her, as she was not expecting visitors that day. Talia pulled her hair over her left shoulder before she opened the door.   
“Oh, hey Mystogan,” Talia said as she opened the door to reveal Mystogan.   
“Hello, Talia, may I come in?” Mystogan requested.  
“Sure, come on in,” Talia moved aside to let Mystogan in.   
Mystogan entered the room and sat on the couch, fingers toying with something in his hands. Talia bustled around the kitchen as she made drinks for the two of them. She began humming an old lullaby her mother used to sing as Talia worked. Mystogan bit his lip behind his mask before he released a breath.  
Talia looked up from her work at the sound of him clearing his throat.   
“Talia, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date,” Mystogan asked.  
Talia blinked for a few seconds before she nodded her head yes, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Mystogan smiled widely as he held out his hand to reveal a gold necklace with an emerald tear drop lined with small pearls. Talia took it in with wide eyes.   
“May I put it in you?” Mystogan question shyly.   
Talia nodded and turned around slightly, lifting her hair as Mystogan placed the necklace around her neck.   
Talia lifted a hand to place it on the pendant, a soft smile lighting her features. She turned around to face Mystogan.   
“Where would you like to go for our date?” Talia asked, tilting her head slightly.  
“There is a small glen near the guild hall that only I know of,” Mystogan said as he stood up from the couch with an outstretched hand.   
“That sounds like a great idea,” Talia grinned as she took Mystogan’s outstretched hand. “I can ask Mira to make us a picnic or we could just take some food from here.”  
Mystogan nodded as he walked towards the door.   
“We can swing by the guild for you to go in and get a picnic lunch,” Mystogan said as he held open the door for her.   
The two of them walked towards the guild hand in hand talking quietly with each other. Mystogan hid while Talia headed into Fairy Tail to get the picnic. Once she had the picnic basket from Mira she headed out and met up with Mystogan who led her to the glen.   
Once they reached the glen Talia fell in love wit it. It was peaceful and an absolutely gorgeous place. Mystogan set up the picnic while Talia took in the glen’s warmth and peace.   
The two of them sat in the glen and had the greatest first date getting to know each other as they ate. Once the food was gone Mystogan began telling her about his life while Talia listened attentively as he spoke. Once he was done Talia was silent before she wrapped him in a hug.   
“I’ll always be here for you, I promise,” Talia swore as she hugged him.   
Mystogan was tense for a few minutes before he buried his face in her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. The two of them sat in the glen until sunset just holding each other.   
Once the sun began to set Mystogan walked her home and they shared a gentle goodnight kiss.   
FLASHBACK END  
Talia shook her head as she came out of the memory to look down at Lisanna. Talia took in the mark on her face, the same mark that adorned her father’s face. Talia stood up from her seat and began to burp her daughter.   
Talia looked up from her daughter when a shadow fell over them. Talia smiled softly at Macao who held up a beer mug.   
“How are you holding up, kiddo?” Macao asked as he sipped from his mug.   
“I’m ok, concerned for my brother,” Talia sighed, “missing everyone, especially Mystogan.”  
Macao studied the 18-year-old woman in front of him. Her eyes were locked on her daughter, but Macao could see the guilt growing in her eyes as Talia got lost in thought. Macao watched as she tipped her head back and closed her eyes, sighing softly to herself.   
“How do we explain this?” Talia spoke up after they sat listening to the hum of the guild hall.   
“We look for them,” Macao replied as he finished his beer.   
“I’m going to stay her for the rest of the day,” Talia said as she opened her eyes and looked at Macao.   
Talia stood up with Lisanna clutched in her arms, her eyes filled with guilt.   
“Master Bob and a few others will be showing up soon, can you meet with them?” Talia requested. “I have to sort things out and get Lizzy down for her nap.”  
Macao nodded his agreement before he stood up as well. Talia nodded and headed towards the upstairs office, singing an old lullaby to Lizzy as she walked.   
Talia set Lizzy in her crib and continued singing as she watched her daughter fall asleep. Once she was asleep, Talia flopped into Makarov’s chair. She placed her head in her hands, fighting off tears. Talia licked her lips as she swallowed the lump in her throat.   
Talia released a shaky breath as she leaned back in the chair. A knock on the door made her tense. The door opened to reveal Macao holding the ledger and the Remover.   
“I guess I forgot them downstairs,” Talia sighed and took them from him.   
“Yeah, you just have a lot on your mind,” Macao sighed as she took them from his hands. 

Talia sighed as she headed back to the desk and sat in the chair. She looked out the window, her black eyes glossed over with unshed tears. Talia vaguely registered the door closing as she watched the clouds float past. She placed the ledger and the Remover on the desk in front of her. After a few minutes of watching the clouds Talia began to dig through Makarov’s desk to find the financial records for Fairy Tail. Once she found them Talia began to figure things out. By the time she was done it was late at night with the guild hall being damn near empty except for Lizzy and herself. She had fed Lizzy an hour ago before she fell back asleep. Talia sighed and blew out a breath as she tucked her arms behind her head. She glanced out the window, eyes hunting down patterns in the stars. A noise from downstairs made her jump.   
“What the fudge?” Talia whispered as she headed downstairs.   
Talia made sure to avoid every squeaky floorboard as she walked. Her black eyes easily adjusted to the darkness that was only broken up by slivers of moonlight. Talia made sure to keep her breath and footsteps quiet and even. In the darkness she caught movement and once their eyes locked, Talia froze.   
“Zeref,” Talia breathed out, her heart slamming in her cage.   
“Hello, Talia,” Zeref spoke from the darkness.   
“What? How? I thought,” Talia breathed as she lunged towards her brother.   
Zeref wrapped his arms around her. Talia released a shaky sob, burying her face in his neck.   
“I was trapped on HER island for the longest time,” Zeref stated as he hugged her tightly.   
“You’ve missed a lot, you have a niece now,” Talia said as she pulled back, rubbing the tears from her eyes.   
“I do?” He whispered eyes wide.  
Talia nodded and lead her brother up the stairs to the office. Talia pointed to the crib and Zeref followed her.   
“Wow, she’s so tiny,” Zeref whispered, eyes locked on his niece.   
“Yeah all 7-month olds do. Does your magic still go out of control?” Talia asked.   
"Yeah, do you think you can still negate it?” Zeref requested, as he looked up from his niece.   
“Probably,” Talia said as she rounded the desk, the purple mark on her shoulder flared slightly when Zeref winced.  
“Looks like I still negate it when you go out of control,” Talia sighed as she sat in the chair.   
Silence filled the room as Talia watched her brother. He had this look she could not place on his face. She studied him; her black eyes watching Zeref interact with Lizzy.   
“I’m sorry,” Zeref spoke up after a comfortable silence causing Talia to tense up.   
Her mind running a million miles a minute before it stuttered to a halt, her brain making the connection. Black eyes widened as Talia shot up from her seated position.   
She grabbed Zeref’s arm and pulled him out of the room and down to the main guild hall. Talia dropped his arm like it had burned her and took a few steps away. Talia shakily wrapped her arms around herself as she stared at her brother.   
“Tell me," Talia whispered, tears pouring down her cheeks.   
“Tell you what,” Zeref said as he studied his sister.   
"Tell me you had NOTHING to do with our baby brother’s disappearance!” Talia snapped, tears pouring even faster.   
Zeref said nothing as he turned away from her. Talia gasped softly before she dropped to her knees, her heart slamming against her chest.   
“No, no, no, nonononononono!” Talia cried as she hugged herself tighter.   
“I’m sorry, my hand was forced,” Zeref whispered as he sank to his knees in front of her.   
“How, you must have known he was on her stupid island,” Talia cried.  
“He doesn’t remember me, why?” Zeref asked instead.   
“I don’t know, I didn’t remember you until I was 15,” Talia sniffled, releasing herself from her self-hug.  
“I think it’s something that has to do with the dragons that re-raised us,” Talia released a shaky breath as she scooted closer to her brother.   
Zeref pulled his sister into a hug and let her cry. He placed his chin onto his sister’s head, red eyes locked on the night sky he could see from the slightly ajar door.   
“The sun will rise in a few hours and Macao always shows up half an hour after sunrise,” Talia said after the two had sat there for a few hours.   
“You should go,” Talia whispered as she pulled away from him.   
Zeref nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead as he stood up. Zeref strode out of Fairy Tail guild, a small weight off his shoulder.   
Talia watched him go, her throat sore from crying for the last two hours. Talia strode back up to the office, her mind on her brother and her lost family. Talia entered the room and sat in the chair, a hand coming up to run through her hair. A noise pulled her from her thoughts before they could spiral into true darkness.   
Talia glanced over to see her baby girl’s hands waving in the air and her babbling filled the room. A soft smile filled her face as she went to grab her baby. She picked up Lizzy and began to feed her, hoping that today would bring better news than yesterday.   
After she was done feeding Lizzy, she made sure to burp her and set her down for some tummy time. Talia smiled to herself as she fought off sleep. She pulled a stool over next to the crib and placed a chew toy (I cannot remember what they are actually called) in front of Lizzy. Talia rested her folded arms on top of the lip of the crib.   
“I’m sorry you’ll never get to meet your daddy,” Talia spoke aloud, unaware of Macao just outside the door.   
“Do you know it took me forever just to get your daddy to tell me his full story, it hurts that I have to keep the real story hidden,” Talia continued, her chin resting on her arms. “You’re technically a princess, your daddy and I got married in secret. Only Auntie Erza and Gramps knew about us being married. I wish you could meet him, pumpkin. He was funny, kind, and extremely protective.”  
Macao knocked on the door after Talia fell silent. He pushed the door open only to see Talia fast asleep next to Lizzy’s crib. Macao smiled at her before he placed the plate on the table.   
He picked her up and put her in the connected room. Macao then headed back to the actual office area and picked up Lizzy’s crib and carried it downstairs extremely carefully.   
“Hey, dad,” Romeo called cheerfully.  
“Hey, kiddo can you help me get everything set up for today?” Macao asked as he set the crib down next to his usual table.   
“Sure thing, dad,” Romeo said as he began to set the chairs up. Slowly the guild began to fill up. Talia stumbled down the stairs, her face extremely pale, around noon. She mock glared at Macao as she approached them, her arms crossed over her chest.   
“You kidnapped my baby,” Talia stated as she stopped next to the crib.   
“You looked like you needed the rest,” Macao replied as he calmly sipped his drink.   
Talia rolled her eyes and sat next to Macao. Lizzy was wide awake and babbling to her mom. Talia smiled and reached in to pick up her daughter.   
“Hey, mom,” Romeo called as he walked up to their table with a tray of food.  
“Thanks, Kiddo,” Talia sighed as she took the food.   
“You look tired, mom,” Romeo chuckled as he sat down next to Talia.   
“I should, Macao have you heard anything from Master Bob?” Talia asked.  
Macao shook his head and pushed a map towards her.  
Talia sighed and studied the map. Where Tenrou Island was a big red circle encircled it, Tenrou Island, the last known location of her family.   
“I want Bisca and Alzack to go with the team master Bob sends,” Talia ordered. “Also, Jett, Droy, you, and Reedus. They’re our best options.”  
Macao nodded at her words before he stood up to gather the group that Talia had decreed.  
What none of them knew was that it would be seven years before they found anything. None of them knew that it would be seven long years full of pain, worry, and determination.   
TBC…….  
Over 3,000 words. Hope ya’ll enjoyed the ride. I wanted to get the first two chapters, but I will update every Monday as promised. Anyway, have a great day and please stay safe during these chaotic times. 

He picked her up and put her in the connected room. Macao then headed back to the actual office area and picked up Lizzy’s crib and carried it downstairs extremely carefully.   
“Hey, dad,” Romeo called cheerfully.  
“Hey, kiddo can you help me get everything set up for today?” Macao asked as he set the crib down next to his usual table.   
“Sure thing, dad,” Romeo said as he began to set the chairs up. Slowly the guild began to fill up. Talia stumbled down the stairs, her face extremely pale, around noon. She mock glared at Macao as she approached them, her arms crossed over her chest.   
“You kidnapped my baby,” Talia stated as she stopped next to the crib.   
“You looked like you needed the rest,” Macao replied as he calmly sipped his drink.   
Talia rolled her eyes and sat next to Macao. Lizzy was wide awake and babbling to her mom. Talia smiled and reached in to pick up her daughter.   
“ Hey, mom,” Romeo called as he walked up to their table with a tray of food.  
“Thanks, Kiddo,” Talia sighed as she took the food.   
“You look tired, mom,” Romeo chuckled as he sat down next to Talia.   
“I should, Macao have you heard anything from Master Bob?” Talia asked.  
Macao shook his head and pushed a map towards her.  
Talia sighed and studied the map. Where Tenrou Island was a big red circle encircled it, Tenrou Island, the last known location of her family.   
“I want Bisca and Alzack to go with the team master Bob sends,” Talia ordered. “Also, Jett, Droy, you, and Reedus. They’re our best options.”  
Macao nodded at her words before he stood up to gather the group that Talia had decreed.  
What none of them knew was that it would be seven years before they found anything. None of them knew that it would be seven long years full of pain, worry, and determination.   
TBC…….  
Over 3,000 words. Hope ya’ll enjoyed the ride. I wanted to get the first two chapters, but I will update every Monday as promised. Anyway, have a great day and please stay safe during these chaotic times.   
Also I give up on figuring out how A03's formatting system works.


	3. The Return

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F788622584718885159%2F&psig=AOvVaw3cduSzHZ7Yr5CkDXoOCuhJ&ust=1593864439563000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJDd3vCFseoCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAI)

Chapter 3

Lizzy stood on the dock next to her older brother, Romeo, as they watched the horizon. Lizzy heard Romeo mutter something under his breath before he turned her around to go back to Aunt Bisca and Uncle Alzack The quartet began the trek back to Fairy Tail, their minds swirling as they walked. Romeo glanced at his little sister as he walked slightly behind her. Lizzy had only been a few months old when Natsu had disappeared along with several other members of the guild. His mom had become a force of nature, running the guild and keeping everyone who wanted to claim their guild halls place out. His dad had been by her side every step of the way to help their built family. 

Romeo had watched as his mom worked her tail off trying to keep their guild floating. For a while it had looked rocky, like they were going to need to ask for help until mom got the idea to hold tours and contests that raked in profits. Lizzy walked next to Aunt Bisca, chattering about something she had seen while they were watching the water. 

Alzack looked down at Romeo and then glanced over his shoulder to look at the horizon. He then turned around to look at his wife of six years, a soft grin on his lips. Bisca glanced back at him and winked, causing him to flush a little. Alzack’s mind drifted to Talia who always teased him about his reactions. He and Bisca had been with her every step of the way, through every breakdown, every break through, and every crash. Talia had become the entire backbone of Fairy Tail in the seven years their friends had been gone. 

Alzack watched as Bisca scooped Lizzy up into a hug as she tickled her. Romeo smiled softly at his sister’s giggles as they walked towards the train station so they could get home. Lizzy yawned as she rested her head against Bisca’s shoulder, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Romeo sat next to Alzack on the train while Bisca held a sleeping Lizzy.    
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talia leaned against the bar reading the income reports for the whole guild. An annoyed groan left her lips as she read they were dipping below the bar again. She glanced at Macao and Wakaba, something unknown flashing in her eyes. 

“Macao, Wakaba, can you explain this to me?” Talia called to the two men at the table in front of her. 

“Sure, Talia what is it?” Wakaba asked, puffing on his cigar.

Talia dropped the papers in front of the two men, a small frown on her lips. The two men leaned forward to look at the paper before paling drastically. They quickly began to splutter apologies to an unimpressed Talia. She raised an eyebrow at them before turning to Kinanana. 

:Switch brands, they lied to me when they said we had enough money to cover the Traveler’s Mark,” Talia ordered gently. “Switch to the cheaper, but still tastes amazing, version. The Halo Mark.” 

Macao and Wakaba groaned causing Talia to spin around and glare at them. 

“AS FOR YOU TWO!” Talia snapped causing the two men to jump. 

Talia didn’t get to finish her threat cause the doors burst open revealing members of the Titan Nose guild. 

Talia huffed and turned to glare at them, a frown on her lips. 

“Can we help you, gentleman? I’d ask you not to break MY guild,” Talia greeted, arms crossed over her chest as she walked towards them. 

“HAHAHA! A little girl playing guild master, we came to see the dragons but found a kitten instead,” one of the men said. 

Talia winced as her arm itched before her eyes widened in realization. She yanked up the sleeve of her top and let out a breathy laugh. 

“You want the dragons of Fairy Tail, you’ll get the dragons,” Talia smirked.”I am Talia Dragneel, the water dragon of Fairy Tail. My brother is Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon of Fairy Tail. Do you want me to continue?”

“You can't have any more so I’d love to hear them,” the second Titan Nose guild member snorted. 

“Lets see,” Talia hummed as she held up two fingers. “I’ve mentioned myself, my younger brother, then there’s Wendy, our Wind dragon Slayer, then there's Gajeel, our Iron Dragon Slayer. Erza is as fierce as a dragon slayer and then there's Panther Lily, our shapeshifting dragon cat.So I’ll reiterate, get out of my guild or you’ll be in major heat.”

Talia’s eyes met someone’s behind them and widened her grin. 

“Oh, yeah? From who? MAybe you’ll look better in something more revealing, serving drinks,” The ring leader snorted as he reached out to grab Talia who didn’t flinch, but her small smirk grew into a full blown smirk. 

The ring leader suddenly went flying after a roar of rage echoed throughout the guild. The other three guys stared in shock at their ring leader being thrown halfway across the guild. 

Every eye snapped towards the doors taking in the large group standing there, with an angry pink haired male, panting slightly. 

“Hey, baby brother,” Talia greeted before turning to the other men. “Grab your friend and get out of my guild. NOW!”

The three men scrambled to do as she said, dragging their friend out of the guild and around the group.

“Welcome home,” Talia sniffled, finally letting the tears fall. 

Everyone piled into a group hug full of tears and laughter. Their family was whole once again and it would always be whole. 

After a few minutes the group pulled apart leaving a teary eyed Talia clinging to her baby brother. 

“I’ve missed all of you,” Talia whispered as she released Natsu. 

Erza glanced around seeing not much had changed since they had been gone. Talia was taller now and a lot of their looks had changed. Talia was soon hugging Wendy, Happy, and Carla all together, a sad grin on her face. 

She then surprised everyone by pulling a surprised Gajeed into a hug. Erza spotted Bisca and Alzack walking in, the hands collapsed together, as they were followed by Romeo and a girl who looked a lot like a female version of Jellal. Romeo didn’t say anything just launched himself at Natsu, his laughter ringing through the guild. 

“Lizzy, honey, come here and say hi to your Aunt Erza,” Talia called to the female version of Jellal, startling Erza out of her thoughts. 

“That’s Lizzy? My little angel,” Erza whispered to Talia as the tiny seven year old approached them. 

Erza pulled Lizzy into a hug when the girl got closer to them. Talia looked around the guild knowing that everything would get better. What Talia didn’t know was that chaos was hiding just below the horizon, waiting for the opportune moment when it could strike. 


End file.
